I Wanna Kiss it better
by Goggled Monkey
Summary: If you caused someone pain the best way the fix it is to kiss it better. Unless they won't let you. Then you do it anyway.
1. Chapter 0ne

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing. If this offends you than shoo. This is not for you. 

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. I never will. I don't think I actually want it. Emm maybe the money 

AN- Just a little quickie I wrote when I should have been doing science. Mostly I just wanted to get something out there. Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. I have misplaced my beta reader and don't know where to find her. Any who please enjoy. 

********   
Beasts we are least we become Beasts.   
******** 

"I wanna kiss it better." The blonde said softly holding Harry's hand to his lips. He pressed them to the half moon nails of each finger sucking slightly on the end of the teen's ring finger. Hearing Harry's slight gasp he paused then ran his lips across the knuckles. He looked into Harry's green eyes. 

"I want to take back when I've hurt you." He turned the hand over staring at the flesh intently. He kissed the three creases that ran the palm. He stopped blinking for a second entranced in his work, gray eyes brighter then they'd been for years. Lips crossed the palm again and gave the lifeline a double kiss. He looked up but couldn't face the green eyes of the other teen. 

"For all the times I've hurt you." His jaw trembled as he reached up. Fingers nimble like a piano player he released the catch on the other teen's robe. It gave way with a click and he pushed the fabric off tan shoulders to pool over the hands he had just attended. Daring to touch the warm flesh his hands rested on bare shoulders pushing the thin body against the stone wall. The blonde could see Harry shiver as shoulder blades and spine touched freezing stone and mortar. 

"I want to kiss it away. All the harm I've caused you." He lent down and pressed his lips firmly to the teen's navel. This time Harry moaned writhing against the wall. The blonde quickly worked his way up the Teens chest kissing lightly leaving a trail of moisture behind his lip's path. He stopped when he hit the soft skin of Harry's throat. Breathing hard he looked up chest shuddering. The dark hared teen looked faint, the blood drained from his face. Closing his eyes to the pain on Harry's face he moved now brushing his lips down the teens arm. 

"I don't know why. When I hurt you I feel hurt now. I want it to stop." The blonde's words spoken to Harry's bare arm caused goose bumps to raise along the skin. With a sigh the blonde laid his forehead against the skin then kiss his way up. 

"I want…." He stopped kissing and pulled himself up to his full height staring into deep green eyes. He couldn't open his mouth and explain to Harry what he wanted. He couldn't finish. He just couldn't say what he meant. As the eyes stared at him wide, bewildered and scared the blonde went up on his toes. He brushed thick silky hair back away and pressed his lips firmly over the white mark of Harry's scar. He pulled away savoring the taste of Harry as he trembled beneath him. 

"I want you to forgive me." Unable to look into Harry's eyes and face the teen's fear and hate he leaned forward gray eyes downcast. 

"I want you to love me." His lips were so close to Harry's he could taste the Gryffindor breath as he breath in and out erratically. The blonde closed his eyes. His heart burned with shame and despair and lust. He wanted to kiss those hot red lips. 

"I wanna kiss it all better." He whispered with a shudder leaning in. 

The face before him turned away so all his lips caught was the smooth skin of Harry's cheek. He pulled back to look into Harry's eyes stricken. Salt lingered on his lips from the tears that poured down the face of the boy who lived. With an anguished cry Harry pulled his shoulders from the blonde's grip and backed out from between him and the wall. The dim candle light of the hall played off his bare shoulders and made his tears streaked cheeks gleam. His green eye glittered with pained tears as his body started to rack with silent sobs. The two teens stared at each other before Harry's eyes closed tightly and he pulled his robe up. 

"I don't think you can." Harry accused eyes open and wounding. With that the only words spoken he tore off down the hall to his common room. The blonde made no move to follow as his shook with the black feeling in his bones. 

"Doesn't mean I don't want it." He whispered before he made the silent trek back to his own common room. 

******** 

Hmm? Think I should do more? Think I should spend class doing class work instead of writing? Any comments can be directed to me via the little green button. 

Ta ta The Goggled Monkey 


	2. Chapter Two

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing. If this offends you than shoo. This is not for you. 

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. I don't even have one of those cool action figures of him. 

AN- Help! Help! I have no plot! I just decided to run with this so…yeah. 

I have to thank all the people who reviewed because they gave me warm happy feelings. 

Zany- I'm glad there's agreement on the proper use of science class. It's the prefect time to write unless you'd rather steal people's writing utensils and hold it hostage. Or maybe that just me. Its late so I read your review and think 'Wow potential is a really cool word' *sigh* I have a vague idea about why Harry was crying. I hope it'll be good when I get around to writing about it. I'd love to hear yours though. If it's better I'll probably steal it. Lol 

aniz- Good. I'm going to try to update daily if I can. 

Sou- Good question. Besides cry like a little girl I donno. 

Renee- Thanks. I'll try to finish this. 

Jenie- I also think I should write in class though I doubt my teacher would agree. Unfortunately the right decision results in no snogging. I guess I can't complain about that since I wrote it though. Thanks for the offer. My current Beta is thinking about dumping me since she's starting to dislike Harry Potter. Drop me a line will ya? My E-mails on my profile. 

celestinne- I meant blue. It was late and all colors bled together to form a giant kaleidoscope. Ok not really but it sounds cool. I'm glad you love this. Thanks. I'm gonna try and continue this thing. 

********   
Sing-a-song of six pence, a pocket full of Rye,  
Four and twenty Blackbirds were baked into a Pie  
When the pie was opened, the birds began to sing.  
Wasn't that a dainty dish, to set before the king?  
  
******** 

"I'm sorry." He whispered dumbly to the air in front of him. He meant it. He had meant it. It was too late though. He had lost. He had tried and lost. He had touched the flesh of his precious thing but had lost it. He shook, tremors racing through his body. 

Harry had been before him. Tan and taunt and thin and melding with the torchlight. The blonde had gone and kissed him. Had become drunk on the taste of Harry and the fact he'd been allowed to taste. Smooth skin and murmurs that sounded like pleasure. When he had moved to the place that played his dream, those perfect red lips he had been stopped. The blonde and his moment of euphoria had been stopped. With a face turning away. 

A ragged sigh escaped his chest painfully as he clenched his teeth trying to be silent. His mind flickered over the scene that had happened just half an hour ago. A beautiful body and him kissing it. Then….. 

Then Harry had finally realized what it was that was kissing him. What it was that was touching him. What it was. Him. The blonde gritted his teeth. Someone that was not and never worthy to be kissing Harry. Never be allowed. As it was he should be punished for the kisses he took already. He should be. He could never say sorry. Not properly. He could never kiss Harry's pain away. 

He shivered. His fearful tremors gave way to wild shudders as his skin pinpricked across his body. He was cold. He had taken off his clothes upon reaching his bed and was sitting naked hunched under a blanket. In morning light the blanket was green but with only dim light coming from under the rooms door it was black. Cold castle air wafted under his coverlet, touching his body with icy sharpness. The sheets under him had become damp and cool from his own perspiration and clung to his legs and buttocks when he shifted. He readjusted his blanket on his shoulders. He was freezing. No matter. That's how he was one the inside so it didn't matter really if it was so on the outside. He would let himself freeze over. Go numb. He had always been cold on the inside. What looked like flesh and blood on the out side was merely a glamour. His true inside was cold. Cold so he couldn't feel any thing. 

Well that wasn't true. He had felt…something. When he had ran his lips over Harry's body he felt more then he thought possible. Why did it matter though? He was already going cold again. Feelings were easily killed and you can't rectify sin with kisses. 

And you couldn't kiss away pain. 

And he could not have Harry. No use to try for the impossible. Just go numb instead. 

And that was all there was to it. 

If only he could succeed in that. If he could only stay numb. But no use to try for the impossible. 

The blonde licked his lips trying to remember the other teen's taste and look and voice and he could. He just couldn't have it. He longed for it. The worst thing though? He couldn't go numb inside any more even if it would take his pain away. So instead? 

Instead he cried. 

******** 

Oooookay then. I donno. I have a lot of spare time at school. *Shakes head* I'm not sure if this is going anywhere. 

Out of the people reading this who thinks I should get Harry and Draco together and who thinks I should make Draco suffer? Just wondering if I get around to you know a plot or anything. Heh well.. 

Ta ta The Goggled Monkey 


	3. Chapter Three

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing. If this offends you than shoo. This is not for you. 

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. Oooh but I just got the video so it's all good. 

AN- Help! Help! I still have no plot! It's weird. You'd think that towards the end of school I'd have less free time in class. Instead I was able to write this in science and type this in life skills. 

Thank you to all you nice reviewing peoples….. 

QueenStrata- Oh I will keep using school time to write. I donno I like making Draco suffer. Bwahahaha! 

Angel of Darkness- Thankys. Good luck finding one. See if he has a brother. Yep Harry and Draco should get together. I'm not quite sure. Harry is a cry baby maybe? Lol 

jabberwocky- Ok. I will. No killing off Draco. 

K- I hope this is him freaking out enough. I tried. And OF course Draco will suffer more. That makes writing more fun. *Grin* 

MOI- Thanks. Yes I am thinking of a sappy happy ending. They're the best kind. 

******** 

I mean, there's gotta be more to life than just being really, really, really, ridiculously good looking. 

******** 

His bed was neatly made with the corners of his red blanket tightly tucked in. He had been sitting on it for probably an hour but with lack of any movement on his part the bed he had made up this morning was still neat. 

He had arrived at his dorm his robe half off and started, to his horror, sobbing. His cries had come out with a breathy chocking sound as he tried to not wake up his dorm mates. It was all he could do to try and cry silently. He had been so shocked and freaked and couldn't stop crying. 

As he sat on his bed now with his legs dangling over the side he had finally stopped. The skin around his eyes was tight with dried tears but he didn't move to rub at them. He just blinked staring at the shrinking darkness as day started to dawn. 

He looked down to his chest seeing how he had not yet done up his robe. It draped from his shoulders carelessly pulling away from his chest trying to fall off completely again leaving him bare. He moved a hand to do up the clasp then stopped with a scared look and slight tremble on his lip. 

It was his hand that had been kissed first. The fingers then the palm. Then the blonde had reached up releasing the clasp on Harry's robe and……. 

It had been so unexpended. Bumping into the blonde while wandering the halls at night. He had expected a threat about telling the teachers about Harry's midnight wanderings. Getting Harry in trouble about being up after curfew while some how getting off himself. Instead the blonde had stared at Harry like he was a foreign object. Then he had said something cryptic about if Harry knew some people thought it helped to kiss wounds better. 

Harry had stayed silent sure it was a setup for one of the blondes cruel remarks. Something about how he had no mother or even no girlfriend. Then the blonde had moved in close pinning Harry between himself and the wall ignoring all the unspoken rules about personal space. Then he had told Harry he wanted to take away Harry's pain. He punctuated his words by kissing his way over Harry's body. 

And he didn't stop the blonde. That was the part he kept reliving. As he was touched, kissed and caressed he did nothing. He didn't fight back just froze and allowed it. He allowed himself to be partly stripped, to be pushed against a wall. His body had betrayed him too by becoming flushed and aroused by the blonde's hot mouth upon his skin. He got caught up with soft words and soft kisses until finally realizing… 

It wasn't real. The teen that had been doing those things couldn't have meant it. Kisses and apologies. Harry had moved away a soon as his head cleared. He told the blonde something…not sure what really. More like the blonde could never say sorry, which was true. What ever the blonde had been doing. Playing a joke it seemed like. That was one of the cruelest things Harry ever felt. No one had ever touched him like that and it was all for a joke wasn't it. The blonde Slytherin must have delighted in arousing him. Using Harry's own body against him. He felt used and hurt. So hurt. Because he had actually been falling for it and it was just a joke. 

A joke. 

Right? 

There was no way the blonde meant it really. People didn't say sorry just like that just that way. Especially not the blonde. And even if the blonde eyes had light up with delight and lust and want and all that. It didn't matter because Harry didn't believe it was true. 

Not the kisses. 

Not the apologies. 

Not from Draco Malfoy. 

Not now or ever. 

Right? 

He didn't know. 

******* 

Ok that's it for today. Check out again soon for more. 

Using hypnotist stare: You wiiiilll reviiiew youuu want to review. 

Ta ta Goggled Monkey 


	4. Chapter Four

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing. If this offends you than shoo. This is not for you. 

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. I think. Let me check. …… Right I do not own Harry Potter. 

AN- Er…yeah. I was going to post yesterday but my computer decided it didn't want me to. 

Thanks to: 

Kim- At the end I'll usually choose H/D but suffering Draco is always nice. 

Sou- I will continue. I find the best solution to that problem is to swear in a different language. Lol. Sorry you got in trouble. 

Celestinne- Yes Harry is too stubborn for his own good. Then again so is Draco. In other words they're perfect together. Heh. Thanks 4 reviewing. 

Magus- Yeah I got tired of the whole blonde thing. I can't remember why I was doing either. Ah well. Their gonna get together soon! Yay. Thanks for reviewing 

FW Viper- I promise he'll be happy in a few chapters. Really! 

Ancalime Aurehen- Ahh! You are speaking my language. 

MOI- I'm draggen it out as long as possible. Ok I'll try for fluffy. 

Lowi- Thanks! 

the-princess-bard- Yeah! I do beg to differ though. I'm sure if I really try hard I could make him suffer forever. Nah then again Harry wouldn't let me. 

Loubelle- Thank you! 

K- I think I had a reason but don't quite remember. Though I do like blondes. *Grin* 

Angel of Darkness- You know, if there is a guy named Draco Malfoy in the phone book he's already been mobbed by rabid fan girls. 

El- True class time is betting spent doing something other then class work. I know. Sometimes you just want the two idiots to together. I'm pretty sure it'll be happening soon. I think. 

spangle*star- Ooh goody! Update soon. Thanks for reviewing. 

******** 

"As usual, I am writing slow 'cause I know you can't read fast." Radar: M*A*S*H* 

******** 

With the heels of his boots clicking and his black robe fluttering in motion the potion master strode angrily down the dungeon corridor. He had just come from his sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class and was now on the warpath to the Slytherin dorms. It was quite hard to show the superiority of his house when all the sixth year boys decided to come to class late. Ten minutes into his class Crabbe, Goyle, and Zambini came in claiming they were late because Draco Malfoy was sick. The boys hadn't seemed very truthful and a few unconvinced questions which got suspicious answers… 

"No he looks fine." 

"No we didn't take him to the infirmary. He's still in bed." 

"Well he wouldn't get up." 

…..gave Snape the conclusion that the boy was just sleeping in. He had left Hermione Granger in charge of his class. Not his first choice but at least his precious classroom wouldn't go up in flame. He entered the Slytherin common room furious. It was one thing when one of his Slytherins skipped any other class but quite another if it was his. 

"Mr. Malfoy!" He snapped upon entering the boy's sixth year dormitory turning an icy glare to the boy lying on his bed. Getting no response he stepped closer to the bed. The sarcastic remark he was about to snarl out was stopped as he examined the boy. 

Draco had laid himself flat across his bed, curtains drawn back pillows and blanket kicked to the floor in a messy pile. The only clothes he had on was a pair of black silk boxers that were pulled below his navel. Draco's slate eyes were staring straight up at the ceiling and his arms were straight out from his body palms flat to the bed. He looked disturbingly like a living crucifix especially with his slightly entwined legs straight out, toes pointed. Calling the teen's name again the gray eyes flicked to him. Snape frowned 

"Your roommates informed me that you are too ill to attend my class though you appear fine to me." 

Draco blinked. "I guess I'm not sick then." He turned his eyes upward again. The potion master gritted his teeth at the teen lack of regard. He kicked the foot of the bed trying to get the teens attention. 

"Sit up while I'm talking to you Mr. Malfoy." He ordered. The blonde pulled himself up sighing as if it were the most strenuous duty he even had to do. Snape's eyes widened ever so much as he examined the boy. 

"I suppose you're giving me a detention now." The blonde mumbled emotionless. 

"Of course." Snape said staring at his student choosing his words carefully. "After tomorrows class you stay behind and see me. And be assured you will be in my class tomorrow. Even if you have lost a limb I expect you to be in class." 

"Sir?" Draco asked voice holding the first emotion of their encounter; surprise. Snape could under stand the boys confusion of course. He had done worse to students a minute late for class and he never allowed skipper not even from his house. Of course he was always more lenient on Slytherins and was always fond of Draco Malfoy. He was a good student. And it was hard to miss even with his head down and his too long blonde bangs hiding them Draco's red rimmed eyes. 

He pursed his lips before turning to the door. He had to get back to his class. Who knew what state it would be in. "You had better be up for all your other classes because I will see to it you'll get detention and points off if you miss those too." 

"Yes sir." The blonde said as Snape stepped through the door. A slight thump made the man look back. Draco had fallen back on his bed in the same troubling position. The potion master shook his head wearily. No wonder his roommates said he was sick. He certainly was upsetting to talk to. 

Unfortunately he had no patience for consoling not that Draco would appreciate him trying to any way. Hopefully he would solve his problem himself. If not….. 

Snape shook his head heading swiftly back to his classroom. The teen didn't seem to need to go to the infirmary. He looked like he needed to visit a Muggle psychiatrist. 

******** 

I think I'll be back to Draco in the next chapter. Keep checking for more fic. 

Don't forget to review. 

Ta ta Goggled Monkey 


	5. Chapter Five

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing. If this offends you than shoo. This is not for you. 

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter I do not. 

AN- Hmm I actually have an idea of where this is going. Not a plot mind you but its close. Really! It's I can't believe its not plot 

Thankin ya kindly ma'am to: 

El- Your darling poopy head? Had to snicker at that sorry. Not snape was perving on Draco though he did look at the half naked boy for a long time. Hmm…. 

ariesfire- Thanks. I hurry best I can but I'm quite lazy. I'm surprised I update this much. 

Sou- The swearing in another language ploy also never works when you swear in the language you're taking at school. Thanks. Writing things coherent and straightforward's no fun. I like being confusing. 

Angel of Darkness- I love Draco with an attitude. I will. Good luck on your great search for Draco. 

the-princess-bard- Yeah. I read a good fic with Voldie at a shrink once. I'm becoming really fond of Snape. He's one of my fav. Charters now. Just a bit more torture I think before they get together. 

Catalyst (AKA the comma queen)- Don't be dumb. You're still doing the big ass stuff. Don't be a weenie oh comma queen. 

chopsticks- Ooh Thanks I glad. Can do. 

******** 

Last night, Darth Vader came down from planet Vulcan and told me that if I didn't take Lorraine out that he'd melt my brain. 

******** 

Harry's green eyes observed the people in the great hall, changing the face he looked at each time he blinked. Each face came with a name or at least a house but he didn't dwell on any. He was searching for Draco Malfoy his midnight acoster but to no avail. No matter how many time or how hard Harry looked towards the Slytherin table the blonde teen did not appear. He had also not been in any of their shared classes. Harry now had a full case of paranoia. He was sure at any moment he'd hear a cold drawing voice somehow pushing off last night as a perverted wish of Harry's. 

His eyes flicked to a new face then another. 

Then there was his worst paranoid thought. That if he saw Draco it wouldn't have been a joke. It had been true every word. That the kisses were meant and, and….. 

It couldn't be true! And Harry wished he could stop looking for the Slytherin hoping for a glimpse of ivory hair of mist eyes of alabaster skin. It was sickening and pathetic but still.. 

Erotic, intising, exciting. 

Fucked up scary too. 

If it wasn't a lie, making all the words true what then? The blonde couldn't possibly believe he could be redeemed and just kiss away all those years. 

Yet. 

Harry shivered at the thought of soft lips on his skin. 

Fucked up and scary. 

Thoughts of Draco and him real or not made his flesh heat up in arousal and at the same time his stomach clench in fear. 

Real or a joke? Real or a joke? 

Forget to be or not too be. Real or a joke was the question. 

The joke was cruel but so was real. 

There was no way tenderness now could ever heal the anger they had held for each other. 

Then again… 

Even the strongest wall could be torn down by the gentle lapses of the sea until it was nothing but sand. 

Harry grunted at the thought puffing his cheeks up then blowing out angrily. He jumped up for his seat, chair clattering to the floor, heads turning to look. He ignored them all making his way to the exit. 

If he wanted to know the truth of what happened last night. The real truth only one person knew. To find out what had been going on in Draco's mind he'd have to talk to Draco. 

Though he'd have to find him first. 

******** 

Well ugh wasn't that a bad last line to a chapter. I'm ashamed really but my first choice was even worst. 

Next chapter will be better. Yes soo much better. 

*MR. Burns* Excellent 

Review or I'll cry. Or better yet I'll poke Harry with a stick until he cries. 

Ta ta Goggled Monkey 


	6. Chapter Six

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing. If this offends you than shoo. This is not for you. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry potter. 

AN- I really don't have much to say. It took longer then I thought it would to write this chapter. 

Thank y'all too: 

Jenie- Did you send an E-mail? If you did I didn't get one. I think my account hates me. I seem to randomly not get E-mails. Forwards I get though. Woohoo Finally someone not bothered by the whole not using Draco's name thing. Yes! Thank you. 

mandraco- I forgot I said I was writing Draco. Oops. Thanks. 

Kesshite- Thank you 

K- Ok I won't damage Harry. Much. Does emotional damage count? Heh. I seriously forgot I said I would write a Draco Chapter. This here is the chapter I promised would appear. I shall try to make the Draco/Harry confrontation very painful for both parties. As for the hot monkey sex hmm I'll try to do the best I can do with out giggling like a twat and changing the rating to NC17. 

SatanicGnomes- But I wanna poke him with a stick. *Grin* Yeah I'm trying to work out that teen thing in the next chapters without losing my chapter flow. 

Angel of Darkness- probably wouldn't take much to make him cry. I'll take you're word on that. I haven't checked out pic for the next movie though now I am. I'd love to post a poem with this fic if you write it. Sound great. 

Catalyst- La la la la la I caaaan't hear you!!! 

Val Mora- Cool. I'm glad you like. 

******** 

Dream as though you'll live forever; live as though you'll die today. 

******** 

Stone curved over him protectively like the underside of a bridge, twisting in gothic architecture. There was a chill and a damp rising that clung to cloth and his skin. Light hit water rebounding and playing across the wall behind him. Draco curled his toes as he dipped his feet in the dark water. 

He had slipped out of his dorm shortly after professor Snape had left. He didn't want to go to any of his classes. He didn't want to talk to anybody, look at anybody. He couldn't even comprehend actually going to a Gryffindor/Slytherin class. He wanted to be alone. 

He was alone. There was nothing he could do to ever change that… 

But for a few seconds he had it. Life in a thrilling gale. The taste of perfection on his tongue. Now it was gone and he was hiding in the dark because it would be too painful to see Harry. 

A sob tried to escape but he bit it back this time. He was done crying even if his heart didn't agree. He stared down into his lap and at the glinting metal he held. 

When he had left his dorm all he had taken with him was two things. The first had been a light robe that hung airily over his shoulder clasped tightly at his throat. The second object sat in his hand catching the sunlight as he turned it gently. 

It was a beautiful dagger, small despite its lethalness. The handle was soft gold, perfectly shaped for his small hands, hiding it's supple self in his palm. The hilt was inlaid with blocky patterns of silver offsetting yellow and cooling the gold's color. The blade itself was pure silver. It swelled from the hilt almost blossom like before melding down to a point. The edges were tapered and deathly sharp. 

Sharp enough to cut flesh. 

Draco had stolen it last summer when dreams of Harry had forced him to call for a house elf to change his bed sheets. Then it happened again and again almost every night. The dreams had scared him so much that he had decided any escape from them would be welcome. Even one of such an extreme. The room he had taken it from had walls of black marble and cases and racks full of weapons. The dagger had belonged in his mother's personal collection. It was amusing to him for someone as soft as his mother to have such an extensive collection of weapons. All sharp and deadly. It would all go to her love of the beautiful and deadly which might also explain why she had married his father. He wasn't sure but did know this wasn't the time for him to ponder things like that. 

The blonde ran a finger down the blade. 

When he took the dagger he had no real plan to use it. It had just seemed like he needed to do something. If having it would be like an unspoken threat to not think of Harry. It didn't work as the Gryffindor slipped into Draco's dreams and fantasies and thoughts. 

Thoughts that just grew until the school year. Until the blonde thought he would explode without their release. Each day it was harder to not… 

Not To Touch! 

But he had and it was all the pleasure his fantasies had promised. The pain of its ending, being thrust away had also been just as he expected. Maybe even more for the damage it had done with him, sitting staring at the silver blade. He wanted Harry but…. 

"Not for me." 

With a shaky grasp he pulled up his sleeves showing the milky white skin of his wrist. He stared at it tightening the grip in his other hand. His eyes fluttered in concentration. 

Harry Potter was kissable, shaggable, touchable, lovely, sexy, golden, brave, beautiful, precious, kind, 

Just not the one thing Draco wanted him to be. 

His. 

He never could be and a few kisses would never hold him over. He couldn't be forgiven. 

It was just he couldn't….. 

The blade landed on his wrist and he shook harder. 

He couldn't……… 

He applied light pressure and the blade went down pushing his skin but not cutting yet. 

"Can't" 

He reached out and held the dagger over the cold water. He would wallow in his pain. He would cry. He would humiliate himself and tease his soul but he couldn't…… 

He let go and the dagger splashed into the water. He watched it shine as it quickly sank from view. He let out a small sound of disappointment. 

It was a pity. The dagger had been very beautiful. Then again he was very good at loosing beautiful things. Maybe he just only touch them briefly. 

He drew himself up and his feet took him back to the castle, away from where he had dropped the ornamental dagger deep in the lake. Back into huge darkened stone halls. 

He could do this. It was a burn that blasted him but he would do it. He would just forget about having Harry. Content himself with longing glances when his object of affection was certainly not looking. 

He couldn't go numb. 

He couldn't die. 

But he could do that. 

Or he would have tried to had he not run right into Harry Potter while walking down one of Hogwarts corridors. 

******** 

Ok I think one more chapter should do it. It'll take a while because I think it shall be longer the normal. Yep yep That's about it. 

Review or I'll do a bad Cartman impersonation. "Bad! That's a bad Harry Potter and I smack 'im on head!" 

*Wack!* 

Ta ta Goggled Monkey 

P.S. Any really screwed up spelling mistakes etc are due to the fact I am posting this at three in the morning. 


	7. Chapter Seven

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing. If this offends you than shoo. This is not for you. 

Disclaimer: Dun Dun Dun I don't own Harry Potter. 

Fanfiction being down gave me a nice long chunk-o-time to write this. I didn't use it but the point is I could have. Instead I caught up on reading all the fics I've missed and wrote this when I got home from school. Really it's the thought that count though isn't it? 

Uggh I've been waiting the post this darn thing for a long time now hopefully this time it works. *Crosses fingers* 

Erm ok then 

Enough about me how about you? Thanks: 

Alex Destine- I can and I will hahahahahha. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review. 

SatanicGnomes- Lots of fun interaction between them here. And I think they're happy. Thanks. 

salima- Oh it definitely is. Especially if its Harry making Draco suffer. *Giggles for a second then wonders off* 

Catalyst- I was born mean. Duh! I'm posting it soon I'm just not gonna tell you when. Nah! Nah! Nah! 

Evil Laughter- Sure unless Narcissa wants it back. I updated as quickly as I could. Well kinda. 

Sou- Bummer about being grounded. Glad you're back though. Yeah I like that chapter too. It came out just how I wanted which doesn't happen to me often. Yep and this is the last chapter. I hope you like. Thanks! 

chopsticks- Oooh I know. I forget all about changing the ratings sometimes. My friend said I should push it to R but I just upped it to PG-13. I think that's good. Thanks for pointing that one out. I'll send you a note once I post this. 

Ashes0688- Thanks! I won't. This should wrap it up. 

******** 

I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed   
And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnamable dread 

******** 

Harry stared into a pale face and gray eyes. The Gryffindor was surprised his search was over before it even began. That undoubtedly would be the only easy thing for Harry to face tonight. He had left supper in the great hall thinking he might get the Marauders map for help on his search. Instead his feet took him as far from the chatting of the hall as possible. Turning a corner he caught the sight of white skin and blonde hair. Their eyes locked. 

Draco froze as he stared back into Harry's eyes then turned and raced down the hall back the way he came. 

Anger flared up in Harry cutting all of his previous confusion. He wasn't about to let Draco get away from him. Not before Harry had a few things explained to him. He took off after the figure. 

The chase was nothing spectacular. The blonde had made his way down half a corridor before he stumbled slightly and Harry caught up to him. Harry slammed his body into the Slytherin hard, spinning him so he hit the wall. Draco let out a grunt as he hit the stone before staring up at Harry wide eyed. 

"P-Potter." The voice came, despite a slight stammer, icily. Harry ignored the stutter centering on the calm bored drawl. Like Draco couldn't give a damn about Harry or the fact that…… 

Harry let out a growl and slammed the blonde back into the wall. Draco's skull cracked into the wall with a loud thwacking sound and the blonde let out a squeak of pain. Harry didn't care. He just wanted to grab the other teen's arms and pin them to his sides. He wanted to smack that face until it went red or until it bled. 

He wanted to hurt Draco Malfoy. 

Then he looked in the other boy's face. His eyes were screwed shut and he had a pained expression on his face. Disgusted with himself Harry stepped back. What the hell was he doing? Beating the blonde to death? 

With out Harry to hold him the blonde made a move to run. Harry pressed him back against the wall. 

"Just leave me alone Potter." The other teen pleaded, gulping. He moved and tried to slip around Harry's body but the Gryffindor moved forward using his weight to prevent the blondes leaving. Draco's breath hitched and he started breathing quickly. Harry blushed realizing how both of their bodies pressed together. 

"Did you mean it?" He demanded. The blonde made no move to answer. He was trying to wiggle out from the wall. 

Harry frowned. He needed to talk to Draco but he seemed intent on removing himself from between Harry and the wall. With his movement Harry wasn't sure if he could keep Draco pinned. One of the blonde hands flailed near Harry face and before he knew what he was doing Harry grabbed it and kissed the back of it. 

The body pressed against the wall froze up. 

Harry paused for a second unsure the twisted the hand and kissed the wrist. 

"Did you mean it?" Harry asked again. 

"M-mean?" The body had started to tremble under Harry. Harry ignored it. 

"Last night. About kissing it away. Did you mean it?" 

The blonde shut his eye and let out a whimper. Harry frowned. 

Now what? 

His hand shaking a bit he moved to the buttons holding Draco's robe closed. He unbuttoned them swiftly and opened the robe to reveal a pale chest and black boxers. Harry pressed a hand against the bare chest feeling a weak tingle shot up his arm. Draco must have felt it too. He let out another whimper and pressed himself against the wall trying to get away. Harry put more weight on the hand to keep holding the blonde. 

"Did you mean it?" Harry bent slightly and laid his head against the other teen's chest. He moved down tickling the skin with his hair. 

"Yes." Came with a strangled gasp. Harry froze this time and a tremble rushed down his spine. 

He meant it. 

"Y-you meant it?" Harry hadn't actually thought… 

He was just doing this as a…a punishment. He just wanted to get back at… 

But. 

"Yes I meant it. I didn't…." Draco's voice sounded choked. "Just stop." Harry didn't. Instead he kissed the skin directly beneath his lips. The next kiss was for below the belly button. He moved down to kiss the top of the boxer shorts. Draco gasped and jerked back smashing his head into the wall. 

"Stop." 

Harry didn't. He gave a few more kisses around Draco's navel before standing. Without looking in the other's eye he leaned over and began lightly kissing the blonde's neck careful to not let the robe slip off Draco's shoulders. His hair fluttered every time Draco said stop, which seemed to be the only thing he could say at the moment. Harry did pause a second to look in Draco's face. The gray eyes were squeezed shut and his lips kept silently mouthing stop. Harry felt slight guilt but it didn't rise enough for him to stop. He pushed cloth off one of the shoulders and traced small circle on the skin with his tongue. 

"Stop it!" Draco cried trying to push him away. Harry held his ground. 

"Why do you keep telling me to stop when it's obvious that you're enjoying yourself?" Harry asked sliding a hand down between their bodies resting lightly on the other teens obvious reaction. Eyes going even more panicked the blonde tried to force himself out of Harry confinement. Instead of freeing himself with fanatic squirms he accidentally pressed himself against Harry's lowered hand. He gave a pleased sound before reddening and shielding away looking mortified. Harry put his hands on either side of Draco to prevent his escape. 

"Why are you torturing me like this?" The Slytherin cried. Harry smiled slightly placing his lips on more pale flesh right under the jaw. 

"Pinning you against a wall and kissing you in a corridor in the middle of the night." His tone came teasingly without any malice to his surprise. "Why do you think I doing this?" 

There was an angry sound and Harry was shoved away. Harry looked up into Draco's face that had gone angry red. The teen's eye flashed metallic. 

"You can't torture me like this because you thinks its funny. I will not allow it. You don't have that much control over me. You can't do this. I won't let you. I…" Draco trailed off falling against the wall shaking. Harry couldn't tell if it was from anger or from almost tears. Harry walked back in front of the blonde whose fist clenched. 

"Malfoy…. Draco?" Harry began. Draco didn't look up at him. "That wasn't…I mean…" Harry sighed. "Ok." 

"Ok?" The blonde asked looking up slightly from under his bangs. 

"About what you said." Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. 

"What I said?" Draco echoed. 

"About kissing it better and forgiveness." Harry smiled "All this wasn't about puni…well it wasn't all about getting you back. It was to say…..ok." 

"You mean that…." The blonde stopped and pushed his hair out of his face nervously "…you forgive me?" Draco finished hopefully. 

Harry shook his head. "I'm forgiving you." 

"You're for…ooooh." Harry had reached up slightly and kissed the blonde's forehead like Draco had done to his scar. 

"Or at least I've started to forgive you." 

Only one thing left to do. Harry leaned in and kissed the blonde on the mouth finishing where Draco had left off last night. Draco moved his lips against Harry's and they deepened the kiss. 

This was ok. Maybe you could kiss it better. 

Maybe 

It was a good start at least. 

******** 

Ooh fun! Forceful Harry! I'm starting to change my ideas of who's the Seme and who's Uke in this pairing. 

Ok that's it for my story. Thank you all for reading and thank you everybody who reviewed or will review *cough cough hint hint* 

I had the most time and leisure to write this one so I know the worst spelling mistakes will happen. Murphy's Law and all that. 

If you didn't catch the above hint I'll spell it out. Please review if you liked or hated it. 

Ta ta Goggled Monkey 


End file.
